Taro Misaki
岬 太郎 |image= Player 61160.png|JAP Misaki Jubilo Iwata (RT).jpg|J1 Misaki Japan WY (DT).png|U20 Misaki Nankatsu HS (DT).png|HS Misaki Japan JY (DT) 1.png|U16 |nationality=Japanese |birthday=May 5 |height=174cm, 172cm (BWY), 165cm (JBC), 146cm (KD) |weight=62kg, 57kg (BWY), 53kg (JBC), 37kg (KD) |blood_type=AB |occupation= |position=Midfielder; Forward (KD) |other_names=Field Artist |relationships=Ichiro Misaki (father); Yumiko Yamaoka (mother); Yoshiko Yamaoka (half-sister) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) ch.4 "The great responsibility of the football club" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Jubilo Iwata |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Japan national team |past_level_2=U-22 |past_team_2=U-22 Japan |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Japan Youth |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=High school |past_team_5=Nankatsu Public high school |past_level_6=Elementary |past_team_6=Nishimine |past_level_7=Elementary |past_team_7=Nankatsu SC |past_level_8=Elementary |past_team_8=Nankatsu elementary school |past_level_9=Elementary |past_team_9=Furano FC |past_level_10=Elementary |past_team_10=Meiwa FC }} Taro Misaki (岬 太郎, Misaki Taro) is a major character in the Captain Tsubasa series. Sometimes, he even is the protagonist of the series, mainly in one-shot manga or during Golden-23 saga. He usually wears the number "11" jerseyHe wore the #16 jersey only in the 2001 anime. in Japan. Description He is one of Japan's pivotal players. Being the son of Ichiro Misaki, a divorced landscape painter, Misaki had to follow his father throughout the country, unable to make friends in the long term. Before going to Nankatsu, he played with Hyuga and Sawada at Meiwa FC and with Matsuyama at Furano FC. Taro is chosen as All Japan Youth captain against Netherlands Youth and as U-22 Japan gamemaker for the Asian preliminaries for the Madrid Olympics Tournament. Personality Different from the more kindly and easygoing Tsubasa, the more firm and secure Genzo, the aggresive and single-minded Hyuga, or the leader-type Matsuyama, Taro instead is a more timid person and the pacific type. His analytical type and observation accuracy, though, can easily equal that of Jun Misugi. This echoes in his playstyle as well, since he is not the aggresive type but prefers to assist and make passes rather than score himself. His timid personality has its roots most probably because he has being mostly friends with the ball (like Tsubasa) and has travelled with Ichiro Misaki all both alone throughout Japan and France. Also, due to the divorce of his parents, he was doubtful to establish long-term brotherhood or friendship bonds with others, and was doubtful to reconcile with his mother, Yumiko Yamaoka at first. This timid and doubtful traits were noticed from both Minato Gamo in Battle of World Youth and later on from his rival J.J. Ochado during Golden-23 saga. In order to become the main pivot of the team and win without Tsubasa, Taro had to leave the past behind and became the gamemaker, and score himself with long shots or with corner shots. With the Boomerang Shot, Hyuga was surprised to see Misaki score with full resolution during the match against Saudi Arabia Youth, and in Golden-23, Misaki also developed the S.S.S. Shot which proved to be key to win against U-22 Nigeria and also to win games in the J1 League with Jubilo Iwata. thumb|206px History Kids' Dream arc Moving to Nankatsu, a city which gives football more importance than ever, Misaki had to register himself in one of Nankatsu's two elementary schools: Nankatsu and Shutetsu. He paid a visit to Nankatsu elementary school, only to be told that everyone, including the principal, went out to watch a football match between the two schools. When he arrived there, he managed to play the extra time game for Nankatsu, replacing Ishizaki, who was injured his left leg from breaking Shuutetsu's birdcage tactic by himself in the match. That day, the Golden combi between Tsubasa Ozora and Taro himself was created. Misaki played as a regular offensive mid fielder at Nankatsu. After Nankatsu SC's victory in the national championship, Misaki had to leave again, and he didn't want his friends to know, afraid that it would be too painful to see everyone before leaving. His friends eventually discovered the truth though, and he received a ball with handwritten messages from everyone on it, as a long shot made by Tsubasa directly to his bus, since he had already left by the time his friend arrived to the bus stop. Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984) A month after the 6th Yomiuri Land National junior tournament, the Misakis travelled to Kyushu. Ichiro Misaki left his son in said city while having a painting exhibition as a result of his journeys throughout Japan. There, Yumiko Yamaoka, Taro's stranged mother, met with Ichiro. Yumiko wanted Taro to live with her. Ichiro agreed because he had to go to France to continue his painting career and did not want to see Misaki leave his friends behind again. However, when Ichiro takes him to the Yamaoka's residence, Misaki said that "I am Taro Misaki, not Taro Yamaoka" (hence the title of the one-shot), and he would to go with his father to France. Boys' Fight arc "The Journey to Europe" Misaki departed Japan after his stay in Kyushu. For the next two years he stayed in France, but no one knew where he was until he visited Genzo in the city of Hamburg, Germany, during his summer vacations and told Genzo that he has being playing in many places since football is so popular in France, which Genzo agreed since the artistic style of the frenchmen perfectly suited him, as "Field Artist", adding to the rich history of fine arts, which would help Misaki's father greatly as a painter. This event was told by Genzo to Tsubasa and his Nankatsu teammates on a letter, during their training sessions before the 16th National middle school tournament. (In the 2018 anime, it was via an email during Tsubasa's Portuguese lessons, because Misaki also mentioned that he learnt basic German during his trip to Hamburg.) "Taro Misaki's Letter from Europe" During his summer vacations, Misaki also visited Naples, where he and Ichiro Misaki travelled for a week as a temporary residence for his father to do some painting. In his stay, he saw a team with lack of abilities, the Saint Angelus, fighting to keep the football field against the unbeatable Colosseus team, similar to what happened in the Tsubasa vs Wakabayashi duel. Misaki did an Inswinging Cross, making a cross back to the keeper's left side, and helped Andrea win the challenge by scoring off with a diving header. Since that moment on, Elena chose him as Saint Angelus's coach for a week until the real challenge began. Colosseus scored 1:0 in the first half time, but Misaki encourage the team to do their best, so Andrea did a Feint Shot to the keeper, equalizing the game. In the very last moments of the game, Misaki insisted St. Angelus to win the game as planned, fulfilling their week effort's worth in becoming "friends of the ball". So, finally GK Pietro overlapped and made a cross to the penalty area and then, with a triple header from Giovanni, Martino, and Andrea all at once beat the Colosseus' keeper who was scared, being Andrea himself to do the scoring header, beating Colosseus 2:1. Finally, Taro said his farewell to the team and departed. This event was narrated later on a letter addressed to his friend Tsubasa, who finally confirmed that Misaki was indeed in France and was not to meet his former Nankatsu teamates until some time the following year (or maybe a little prior to that). J Boys' Challenge arc For three years, Misaki did not join any French club. Still, he was scouted and challenged by Elle Sid Pierre, who heard of a Japanese football player as talented as him. During their duel, Misaki received the Japan Jr. number 11 jersey from Katagiri himself. Not confident in his abilities though, he confronted the France Jr. team, facing Elle Sid Pierre again and, with the help of Louis Napoleon he was able to overcome Pierre's defense and score a goal. International Jr. Youth Tournament Overjoyed to meet Tsubasa again as Japan Jr. arrived in France, Misaki joins the team soon after and successfully reform his Golden Combi with Tsubasa, proving to be of great help with his passes and 'Field Artist' ability. He entered the game against Italy Jr. Youth on the second half, assisting Tsubasa and Hyuga in order to establish a more stable offensive. In the match against France, he managed to score the tying goal in the last minute, allowing Japan to tie, and playing the PK shoot-outs. On the match against West Germany Jr. Youth his gameplay was key for Tsubasa to surpass many defenders and being able to score against the giant keeper Deuter Müller. After winning the International Jr. Youth tournament as a U-16 Japan representative, the time Ichiro Misaki had to polish his skills and prepare his European exposition finished, so he went back with Misaki and he decided to enroll his son to Nankatsu, in order for him to stay there, where he took the exams to go to their high school. Ishizaki was happy for this since with Misaki's assistance, Nankatsu high school was again a team strong enough to defeat Hyuga's Toho in the first year of the high school national tournament. Holland Youth Special During three years in high school -being the runner-ups for three consecutive years-, Misaki and the Nankatsu team couldn't defeat Hyuga and the Toho Academy, and could only win once when Hyuga wasn't playing. Being in a really bad condition in the game against Netherlands Youth, Misaki felt helpless without Tsubasa. However, he completely escaped the slump in the last match. Battle of World Youth In World Youth series, Misaki decided not to join any J-league club to focus on the All Japan Youth team instead. But after losing to the R.J.7, he wondered if his choice to focus on the national team was the right one. Then, he became one of the 7 players to be excluded from All Japan Youth. After that, Misaki decided to travel around the world to see the football of as many countries as possible, as he felt that it's the starting point of his football. Returning after the first round of the Asian preliminaries, he was accepted to be back in the team after winning against the R.J.7. Misaki improved his skills, becoming the only one being able to follow Tsubasa at full throttle in the end of the Asian preliminaries. However, after being convinced to visit his mother, he was involved in a terrible car accident after saving his sister, and his left leg was broken. Misaki then asked Azumi for a list of doctors who could help him to take part in the World Youth. He started a rehabilitation program with doctor Shibazaki to be able to play at least 30 minutes in the finals. The doctor was aware that if Misaki played for more than 30 minutes, his football career would be at a great risk, so he told Misaki that he couldn't play in order to save his career. However Misaki ran away from the hospital to join the final match against Brazil. When doctor Shibazaki discovered that, he sent a letter to coach Gamo, to tell Misaki the truth and remind him not to push himself too hard. Misaki's injury worsened during the match, but being the only one beside Tsubasa to feel the danger Natureza represented, Misaki went back to the field and eventually made the assist that allowed Tsubasa to score the victorious goal, sacrificing his injured leg. After the match he went back to rehabilitation. Road to 2002 After going through a hard and long rehabilitation for a whole year, Misaki's objective was to join the French league, but he wanted to polish his abilities in the J-League first, by joining Jubilo Iwata. Training among the regulars as soon as he joined, he played his debut match along with Ishizaki and Urabe, against the Urawa Reds, and more precisely Sawada, as well as Hayato Igawa, who has an impressive football career. Misaki helped Jubilo win the match, proving that his play was worthy of the J-League, and most importantly, that his left leg was healed. Golden-23 In Golden 23, he was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Although another injury could stop his football career, that didn't prevent Misaki to play at his best. Confused at first when facing Nigeria and J.J. Ochado, who joined PSG instead of him, he quickly got a hold of himself. As Ochado said that Misaki is lacking fighting spirit despite his technical qualities, Misaki changed his play style a bit, allowing him to win the J-League in the process. In the Asian preliminaries, he scored the victorious goal against Australia, the goal that would allow them to go to the Olympics. Rising Sun At the Olympics, he scored the winning goal against Olympic Argentina, allowing Japan to qualify for the quarter-finals. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques and Abilities Trivia *Contrary to most grade school players, Misaki is a student with exceptional grades. *His name is Tom Misaki in the Latin American dub and Carlos Misaki in the Brazilian dub (Sometimes Taro was called Brikes in the 1983 anime, being confused with Kazuki Sorimachi). His Chinese name is Taylor (泰萊). *His name is Tom Becker in the Italian and Spanish dub, Ben Becker in the French dub, and Tobi Misaki in the Portuguese dub. *His Brazilian voice actor is Rodrigo Andreatto, who also voiced other popular anime characters such as Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Yoh Asakura in Shaman King, Usopp in One Piece, Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi and Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yahiko Myōjin in Rurouni Kenshin. *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire. *He's seen wearing glasses in a scene in the manga, which is considered to be a nod to how he is Takahashi Yoichi's favorite character. *In the 2018 remake, he has a silver smartphone. When he took a picture of Mt. Fuji from his new location, he sent the picture to Furano, his previous school. He also knows basic first-aid because he read about a sports first aid book while travelling with his father. Also, he was able to show he is a two-footed player, being able to shoot left-footed better than Tsubasa. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Misaki Genzo (KD).png|Tsubasa, Misaki & Genzo 1366195249_299bd9f138.jpg|Misaki (RT v.12) Golden Dream.png|Misaki vs Tsubasa Ishizaki Tsubasa Misaki ch59 (RS) 2.jpg|Rising Sun |-|1983= Tsubasa and Misaki - Golden Combi.jpg|Golden Combi Golden Combi - Twin Shot (Nankatsu).jpg|First Twin Shot U-13 Japan (CT) 3.jpg U-13 Japan (CT) 2.jpg U-13 Japan (Anime).jpg Misaki ep68 (1983) 1.jpg|Taro in Germany Misaki MS (CT).jpg |-|1983 (2)= CT-ep-068-033.png CT-ep-068-076.png CT-ep-068-091.png Genzo & Misaki (CT).jpg|Taro & Genzo playing Genzo Misaki ep84 (1983) 1.jpg|Reminiscing Misaki & Genzo Misaki_St._Angelus.jpg|As Saint Angelus FC coach St. Angelus (CT).jpg|Misaki and St. Angelus Misaki St. Angelus.jpg|Taro Misaki as coach St. Angelus (CT) 3.jpg|St. Angelus at half time St. Angelus (CT) 2.jpg|Misaki telling the team to win St. Angelus (CT) 4.jpg|Misaki encouraging the team Elena (CT) 2.jpg|Taro Misaki and Elena Elena (CT) 4.jpg |-|SCT, film= Taro Misaki (SCT).jpeg|Misaki (1989 OVA) SCT ep03 title screen.jpg Pierre Misaki ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg|Misaki vs Pierre Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Misaki Pierre (SCT).jpg|Misaki vs Pierre Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa vs Müller U-13 Japan (Movie 1).jpg|Film 1 Pierre (1983) - Dribble (Movie 1).jpg|Misaki vs Pierre Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 0.jpg|Film 1 Japan Jr (Film 3) 1.jpg|Film 3 Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Film 4 All Japan Jr (Movie 4) 3.jpg|Winning the Cup (Film 4) Misaki - J Boys Training Camp.jpg|Misaki (Film 5) 62cde19080d8f81d8fcd0f39afc90217.jpg| Saikyo no Teki! Holanda Youth Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holanda Youth.jpg|Film 5 |-|J= Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Nankatsu SC Tsubasa Misaki ep6 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC finals (CTJ).jpg|Taro, Tsubasa & Genzo Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg|Japan Youth Japan Youth ep44 (J) 2.jpg|Japan's #11 Japan Youth ep44 (J) 3.jpg Misaki ep45 (J) 1.jpg Misaki - Japan Youth (CTJ).jpg|Misaki Misaki Japan (CTJ).jpg Misaki Clean-Cut Pass (CTJ).jpg|Misaki's Green-cut pass |-|2001= 34oa5g3.jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa Golden Combi road475.jpg|Tsubasa & Misaki reunion road618.jpg|Misaki returns to Nankatsu. Imgresaaa.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) taro59oy.jpg|Misaki as #11 Japan Jr. Misa01.jpg|Japan JY khjvklbfgvdklfvhsl.JPG|Japan Jr. away jersey Tsubasa Ishizaki Izawa Misaki ep39 (2001) 1.png|Japan training camp Netherlands ep40 (2001) 4.jpg|Netherlands vs Japan Gustav ep40 (2001) 1.jpg|Gustav vs Misaki |Japan (2001 anime) training camp Taro misaki.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) |-|2018= Misaki cellphone (2018).jpg|With cellphone Misaki ep6 (2018).jpg|Sightseeing Misaki_header_(2018).jpg|Diving header Misaki Field artist.jpg|Field Artist Misaki Tachibanas ep17 (2018).jpg Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|After the match with Musashi FC Misaki ep17 (2018).jpg Misaki_ep15_(2018)_1.jpg Misaki ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Misaki's departure |-|2018 (2)= Misaki S2 (2018) 2.jpg Genzo Misaki Roberto S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-27-09-74.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-27-19-49.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-27-46-77.png IMG_20181119_160523.jpg Misaki ep34 (2018) 1.jpg IMG_20181120_055005.jpg Misaki France (2018) 1.jpg |-|Artwork= Misaki Japan JY (DT) 1.png Misaki Japan WY (DT) 1.png Misaki Japan (DT) 1.png High School Tournament (DT).png|High School Tournament Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu Public high school Nankatsu HS vs Toho HS (DT).png|Nankatsu vs Toho HS International Jr tournament (DT) 1.png |-|Manga= Misaki dream.jpg|His dream: win the Gold Medal Tsubasa and Misaki reunion.jpg|Reunion w/ Tsubasa Golden Combi - Jumping Volley Twin Shot.jpg|Jumping Twin Shot Nankatsu_High_School_Team.jpg|For Nankatsu Public high school Nankatsu ch32 (BWY) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Public high school Misaki ch35 (BWY) 1.jpg|International Dribble Yumiko Taro Yoshiko ch47 (BWY) 1.jpg|Taro, Yoshiko & their mother Yoshiko Taro ch47 (BWY) 1.jpg|Taro & Yoshiko Boomerang Shot ch32 (BWY) 1.jpg|Boomerang Shot Tsubasa and Misaki vs Brazil Youth.jpg|Vs Brazil Youth Tsubasa and Misaki - Twin Shot (Olympic Japan).jpg|Olympic Twin Shot Nankatsu ch10 (CT) 1.jpg Nankatsu ch11 (CT) 1.jpg Kids Dream ch48 (CT) 1.jpg Misaki ch51 (RS).png|Straight Line Dribble |-|Games= Misaki Elysees (CT3) 0.png|Captain Tsubasa III: Kotei no Chosen Misaki Elysees (CT3) 1.png|Champs-Élysées (Tecmo) Golden Combi (CT5).jpg|Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione Characters (CT Zero) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa ZERO Hakata.png|Hakata (Captain Tsubasa ZERO) Notes External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Taro Misaki es:Tom Misaki ja:岬太郎 Category:Main characters Category:Attacking midfielders Category:Captains Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Japanese league Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc